


Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks.

by noneveragain



Series: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Frerard Song One Shots) [4]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, The Used, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Plot Twists, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Trigger Warning\\ </p>
<p>Love you xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks.

_Watch your mouth_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Because your speech is slurred enough_  
_That you just might swallow your tongue_  
_I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost_  
_With just a little more poise than that_

"No I'm fine thank you." Gerard smiled, turning down some random guy that had came up to him, obviously drunk and practically begging Gerard to hop on his dick.

"But baby boy, daddy can make you feel good." The man slurred, a weird lop sided smirk plastering itself on his face.

"Sorry, I said no." Gerard said, turning around with his back facing the man.

"Fine, pfft, your loss fag." The guy slurred, waltzing away to another man.

"Says the one who was begging me to hop on your dick." Gerard chuckled, quirking his eyebrow as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah but at least I don't take it up the as-" Gerard smacked the man harshly on the cheek, shocking him before he turned back and sipped on his drink.

"How dare you touch m-"

"Hit me and I can charge you."

"But you hit me! I can charge you!"

"Yeah, tell people that you called someone a fag and they slapped you because you insulted them and tell them how you were begging for me to hop on your dick." Gerard laughed, stretching his arms up.

"Whatever." The guy slurred, walking away from Gerard. 

Sharp pains shot through Gerard's head, another migraine. He's been having these a lot lately but they usually went away quickly after a while but they still hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Fuck." He groaned, pulling out his pain killers from his pocket and throwing two in his mouth without another thought and downing them with the booze he was drinking; not a safe combination - but whatever.

These migraines were literal hell for Gerard and his doctor, Dr. Iero, prescribed him some medicine that worked pretty quickly as soon as he took it.

Gerard was in _love_ with Dr. Iero.

Maybe love was a bit too much, but Gerard constantly thought about him and fantasized more than just a sexual relationship with Dr. Iero. He wanted a cute relationship, where they hugged and kissed and had cute little moments together.

Gerard can't remember a time where he's liked someone so much that anything and everything they did was something he enjoyed.

I mean, Frank could kill someone and Gerard would probably still find his eyes dreamy.

Gerard remembers some of the awkward appointments with Dr. Iero. The prostate exam he had to get done, when he was scared he broke his dick - lets not get into that - and when he fell off the one step in his house and broke his nose.

Gerard was a bit clumsy, but he was actually really grateful for it because that just meant more doctors appointments and more time to spend with Dr. Iero.

Gerard thought he was pretty pathetic honestly, crushing on a doctor that had a wife and children and a budding career in the medical field who wouldn't risk all of that for a lonely twenty seven year old man who has migraines and drinks like a monster.

_Or was it God who chokes_  
_In these situations, running late?_  
_No, no, he called in._  
_Or was it God who chokes_  
_In these situations, running late?_  
_No, no, he called in._

It was already getting late and Gerard was pretty sure he was going to have to call his job and tell them he's gonna have to miss a day - _again._

He's been recently trying to find a better job than the shitty sketch artist job he got at Cartoon Network where they treated him like shit and underpaid him.

He saw that the doctors office he went to was actually needing a receptionist and Gerard was pretty sure he could do what those ladies did and it paid more than the stupid job Gerard worked at now.

Gerard _hated_ the job at Cartoon Network and he wouldn't mind getting a job at the doctors office and seeing Dr. Iero every day because it'd be so nice honestly; seeing him _every_ day. It could make their friendship better and that's what Gerard wanted more than anything.

If he can't date the man, why not just be friends with him?

Plus it's not like they would notice if he wasn't there. He's been late or just doesn't go in to work at all and no one gives him shit. He still gets paid the seven dollars an hour that barley manages to let him keep the small apartment he owned.

~~~~~~

"Hey boss, it's Gerard. One of my family members is in the hospital and I really have to stay with them, I'll be at work early tomorrow to make up for time lost. Thanks." Gerard spoke into the answering machine on his bosses phone, hanging up and putting his phone back down next to his bed.

Gerard actually had a doctors appointment today but he didn't want to tell his manager that because the last time he left, he said the same thing and that didn't really help you know?

_The hospice is_  
_A relaxing weekend getaway_  
_Where you're a cut above all the rest_  
_Sick and sad patients_  
_On first name basis with all the top physicians_

As Gerard got ready he couldn't help but smile knowing that he was going to see Dr. Iero, or well _Frank,_ since him and his doctor are on a first name basis already considering Gerard had such a weak immune system and his migraines were terrible so he made very frequent trips to the office for new medication or for something like now, where he just had a regular check up.

Gerard remembered when he was little he used to hate going to the doctor because it always made him scared considering his fear of needles and fucking doctors offices were _filled_ with them so he was just really uncomfortable with going, but now Gerard not really _loved_ going to the doctors, but if he could see Dr. Iero's warm smile he's okay with it and it made the visit just a bit more bearable.

"Hello Mr. Way. Migraines again?" Michelle, one of Gerard's favorite nurses asked, a clipboard held tightly in her hand and her blond hair tied up in a bun resting on the top of her head.

"No not this time shockingly, just needed my yearly checkup." Gerard smiled, pushing his greasy hair out of his face.

"Well let me get you signed in and such, then I'm sure Dr. Iero can get you once we're done." She smiled, going behind one of the front desks and typing in some information that she basically had memorized considering how many times Gerard attended the doctor's office.

"Slow day today?" Gerard asked, fiddling with the small pot of fake flowers on her desk.

"We had all of four people today." She chuckled, looking very concentrated in what she was doing.

"I'm gonna need an updated profile photo for our records, smile." She chuckled, grabbing the small camera and pointing it at Gerard's face.

"1, 2, 3... Alright thank you." She smiled, putting the camera back down.

"I hate that you guys have to take those, I look so disheveled today it's not even funny." Gerard groaned, moving in his seat a bit.

"I know, a lot of our patients hate it as well, but that's like the law or something. Go ahead and make your way over to room 12, I'll tell Dr. Iero you're here." She smiled, watching as Gerard stood up and walked down the long hallway until he reached room 12, walking in and closing the door behind him.

The wait was always so awkward to Gerard, like what the fuck was the doctor doing if he was the only one here and why did they take so long to go in the room? Doctor's offices still gave Gerard some pretty bad anxiety and yes this Doctor's office contains Frank, but he still didn't wan to be there longer than he had to.

Gerard looked all around the room, his gaze purposely not paying any attention to the bin of disposed needles that were used on people.

Gerard's eyes quickly averted to the door when he heard a soft knock.

"Good afternoon Gerard." Dr. Iero smiled as he walked in, setting his clipboard and computer down on the counter in front of Gerard, his white coat down to his knees with that cold silver stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

"Hey.." Gerard replied awkwardly, swinging his feet awkwardly on the bed.

"Just a normal checkup today correct?" Dr. Iero asked, scrolling through some spreadsheet on his computer and Gerard humming a soft "mhm" in reply.

"Alright, how are those migraines?" He asked, standing up and taking the stethoscope off from his neck, not yet putting the n=buds in his ear yet.

"Getting better I guess, I don't get them as often but they still hurt like hell." Gerard groaned, feeling a sudden twinge of pain in his right temple.

"Ah, I'll have to see about maybe getting you a slightly higher dosage pain medication. You don't deserve all that pain." Dr. Iero smiled sympathetically, putting the buds of the stethoscope in his ear and placing the cold metal on Gerard's clothed back.

"Deep breath for me, in," Dr. Iero directed, Gerard quickly inhaling some air through his nose, "and out." 

_Prescribed pills_  
_To offset the shakes_  
_To offset the pills_  
_You know you should take_  
_It a day at a time_

Dr. Iero did that a few times, before lifting Gerard's shirt from the back, the cold metal of the stethoscope pressing on Gerard's skin, making him yelp a bit.

"Sorry, should have warned you." Dr. Iero chuckled, repeating the deep breath commands to Gerard.

"Alright, lay down flat on your back for me, I need to check your tummy." Dr. Iero sad, Gerard lifting his legs up on the bed he was sitting on and scooting down so he could lay down somewhat comfortably.

"My hands are a bit cold so I'm warning you." Dr. Iero chuckled, lifting up Gerard's shirt and squishing his tummy a bit causing Gerard to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry that tickles." Gerard giggled.

"I know it does, but good news, I don't feel anything weird in your tummy, your breathing is normal, and since our ear equipment isn't working we're going to have to skip that today, if thats fine with you?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with my ears anyways." Gerard giggled.

"Alright, so these migraines, what's been happening? Have you been stressed a bit lately?" 

"A bit is an understatement." Gerard sighed before continuing, "I've been trying to find a new job but I can't do anything with the little art talent I have and the seven dollars an hour from working with Cartoon Network isn't really that much so yeah, it's been stressful." Gerard said, releasing a small exasperated giggle.

"We're hiring here if you didn't know. I have some applications in my clipboard and you don't need a medical degree to just type in stuff in the computer." Frank giggled, grabbing his clipboard and moving  an application to the front before handing it as well as a pen to Gerard.

"I mean, why not. If I get sick I can just run to you." Gerard giggled, filling out a few of the boxes in quickly with the simple information that was easy for him to remember.

"Very true. By the way, did you need a refill on your prescription? It's been two months already."

"Oh shit yeah - fuck sorry about my, dang it um I-"

"It's fine Gerard, I'll get one sent over to the nearest pharmacy." Frank chuckled, turning back to his computer and typing some more things into his computer as Gerard continued to fill out information.

"I'm sure my boss will love you, I'll try and get you an interview ASAP."

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound_  
_To the support on the line_  
_And with the way you've been talking_  
_Every word gets you a step closer to hell_

_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound_  
_To the support on the line_  
_And with the way you've been talking_  
_Every word gets you a step closer to hell_

-

"Mr. Toro, hi. Gerard Way." Gerard smiled brightly, shaking the curly headed mans hand and seeing the bright smile on his face as well.

"Hello Gerard, Frank has been telling me a lot of good things about you! We're just looking for a receptionist and we should probably get someone with a degree but no one wants a job as a receptionist when they spent all of their money in med school." Mr. Toro chuckled, grabbing some papers from the side of his desk.

"Where did you work before this?"

"I was a sketch artist of sorts at Cartoon Network. Low paying job and got treated like sh-crap." Gerard stuttered, catching his mistake.

"That stinks. One of my cousins worked for them and said the same thing so I don't blame you for wanting to leave." Ray sympathized, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Yeah, I was telling Frank about it and he told me that you guys needed someone to work here and it seemed a lot less stressful and sure as hell paid a lot more." Gerard sighed a bit.

"It's about twenty an hour."

"Twenty? An _hour?"_ Gerard gasped, that would help him so much.

"Indeed. I also see you have no criminal record except a DUI. Care to explain?" Ray asked, quizzically, facing Gerard.

"I drank one more bottle of beer than I should have and drove home. There's really no explanation other than I was being stupid."

"Do you still drink?"

"Yes but not as much as I used to." Gerard lied. Well he did kind of cut down on how often he drank but when he did drink at bars he wouldn't get super wasted, when he was at home though - it was a whole different story.

They went on with the rest of the interview, Gerard answering the few simple questions Ray would ask him and make a few jokes in the process.

"Alright well you definitely have me wanting you to work here and I'm sure the nurses are okay with you considering you come here quite often." Ray giggled, "you can start Monday if you'd like."

"Yes thank you sir." Gerard smiled, his heart hammering in his chest at how happy he was. 

He actually got through an interview for a well paying job! Things were looking up for Gerard and he couldn't help but smile as Ray helped him out the door.

_Prescribed pills_  
_To offset the shakes_  
_To offset the pills_  
_You know you should take_  
_It a day at a time_

_Prescribed pills_  
_To offset the shakes_  
_To offset the pills_  
_You know you should take_  
_It a day at a time_

Gerard went home that night and again, a migraine. This time it was worse than all of the others combined. It hurt so much Gerard's ears were ringing, his temples throbbing and he felt dizzy, everything shaking and his vision blurry. He felt weak.

He couldn't find his medication, he was searching through his medicine cabinet but the migraine was too much, way too much. The pain was making his head feel like it was vibrating and being pounded against a wall. His brain was fucking _throbbing_ and he didn't know what the actual fuck to do.

"Fuck where is it, where is it." He groaned, throwing bottles out of his cabinet as he desperately searched for the blue bottle that'll help the pain, but it wasn't there. It wasn't _anywhere_ and some simple painkiller he had wasn't going to work at all. He needed the one prescribed for him but he just couldn't find it and he felt himself feel woozy, his vision blacking out on the edges because the pain was so immense, the light from his bathroom making his eyes ache and his head burn.

He collapsed to the floor, his vision overcome by darkness, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't _feel_ anything.

-

Gerard slowly opened his eyes, a white light blinding him as soon as he cracked his lids open.

"W-where am I?"

"Head hurts.." Gerard groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes so he could attempt to open them without having to worry about being blinded by the bright fucking lights that the hospital had.

He slowly opened his eyes again, his vision a bit blurry and his temples pounding but he was still able to make out a very distressed face right in front of him. It was Frank.

"F-Frank?" Gerard mumbled, moving his arm from his eyes, hissing loudly as the bright white light was burning his eyes again.

"You're in the hospital Gerard." Frank said, scooting his chair closer to where Gerard's face was.

"W-Why? My head fucking hurts." Gerard groaned, not realizing his use of foul language in front of Frank because he was too focused on the pounding sensation going on in his head.

"Here take this." Frank said, handing Gerard the pill that would end the pain in his head. He gulped down the pill and the small cup of water quickly, looking back up at Frank.

"I came to your house to give you the pills because you left them in my office when you brought them with you last time and I saw you on the floor." Frank sighed, getting visibly shaken by the memory.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Wait how did you get in?" 

"Key under the mat."

"Oh yeah."

-

_I am_  
_Alone in this bed, house, and head_  
_And she never fixes this_  
_But at least she..._

_I am_  
_Alone, in this bedroom_  
_She never fixes this_  
_But at least she..._

"Thanks for driving me home and sorry for making you leave your wife and kids to come and take care of me and such." Gerard sighed, looking forward at the road as Frank drove down the road towards Gerard's apartment.

"I'm not married Gerard. I'm not even straight." Frank giggled, pulling into the parking lot of Gerard's apartment complex.

"Wait what? But the ring? Who are Cherry and Lily?" Gerard asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The ring is a ring my grandpa had that he gave to me and Cherry and Lily are my twin cousins that are the cutest thing ever." Frank explained.

"Gerard I thought you knew I was gay? I mean I thought it was pretty obvious." Frank chuckled, turning off the car and getting out.

Gerard unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out as well, "it's not that noticeable. I never knew.." Gerard blushing from embarrassment as he walked over to his apartment door.

"Hey it's fine, not like it matters anyway. I'll see you Monday since we'll be working together." Frank smiled, turning around to walk away before Gerard spoke up.

" Frank, why don't you come in? I can get you some coffee or something if you want?" Gerard offered, holding the door open for Frank.

"Yeah, thanks Gerard." Frank smiled, stepping into the small apartment and looking around at the multiple paintings that adorned the walls.

"Where did you get all these paintings?" Frank gasped, staring in awe at the artwork that covered Gerard's small apartment.

"I made all of them." Gerard chuckled, setting his stuff down in the kitchen and starting the coffee brewer.

"All of these? They're so beautiful..." Frank said, looking amazed at all of it.

Frank didn't really know how long he was staring until Gerard came back with a mug of coffee and handed it over to Frank.

"T-thanks again for the whole bringing my medicine again. I think you saved my life." Gerard chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck and sipping some of his coffee.

"Nonsense, sleep is a natural reaction when the body is put in a tremendous amount of pain. Well at least for some people it is anyway." Frank giggled, sipping on his own coffee and cringing a bit.

"What did I put too much sugar?" Gerard asked, putting his cup down and pretty much ready to make Frank a whole new batch of coffee if that was the case.

"No no, it tastes fine. Just hot." Frank chuckled, placing the mug down before looking at Gerard awkwardly. 

Gerard didn't know what the fuck he was feeling, all of his emotions at once were tackling in his brain and his heart was beating so loudly it was practically a bass drum in his chest, but sudden realization of what Frank had told him was actually setting in and Gerard hated how the urge to press a kiss to Frank's lips was weighing down any rational decision in his mind.

He didn't mean to, Gerard really didn't mean to. He couldn't help it and before he knew it, their lips were pressed together, Gerard waiting for Frank to pull away and yell at Gerard for doing something like that with his fucking _doctor_ but it never came, but another thing didn't come as well. 

Frank wasn't pushing back.

_Prescribed pills_  
_To offset the shakes_  
_To offset the pills_  
_You know you should take_  
_It a day at a time_

_Prescribed pills_  
_To offset the shakes_  
_To offset the pills_  
_You know you should take_  
_It a day at a time_

"S-sorry um, you can go I just I was, sorry." Gerard stuttered, watching Frank look down at the floor awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck before quietly agreeing and walking over to the front door.

"Hey uh Gerard?" Frank said, making Gerard turn and face the man he just forcefully kissed not even a few minutes ago.

"Yea-" Gerard was cut off by Frank lurching forward and pressing their lips together harshly, catching Gerard off guard with his eyes wide as he felt Frank's lips move against his willingly.

"Frank wh-what?" Gerard panted, looking in Frank's eyes as the young doctor gazed at Gerard's body appreciatively, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Then Gerard felt it, a hand shaking him awake.

"You okay? You were talking in your sleep." Bert asked, pulling Gerard into his arms.

"Yeah, had a weird dream."

"Go to sleep babe, you have a big interview at Cartoon Network tomorrow." Bert smiled, kissing Gerard on the neck.

"Babe?" Gerard said, turning over to face Bert.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Frank?" Gerard asked, his face buried into Bert's chest, the scent of cinnamon and cigarettes mixing together beautifully and filling his nostrils.

"Don't tell me you don't remember Frank? You drew that little dude yesterday and wouldn't stop talking about how much you loved that character. I think that Cartoon Network is going to love little Frankie." Bert smiled, kissing Gerard on the forehead.

"Yeah, you're right."

_The hospice is_  
_A relaxing weekend getaway_  
_Where you're a cut above all the rest_  
_Sick and sad patients_  
_On first name basis with all the top physicians_


End file.
